Chasing Leads
by SerenityCourage
Summary: When Abby tries to help the team, she puts herself in danger and Gibbs has some unexpected consequences for her. Will contain spanking.
1. Chapter 1

1"Explain."

Abby squirmed in her chair, causing it to slowly swivel around. Gibbs reached out a hand and twisted it back into place with one quick motion. His eyes were burning with a fury she'd never seen directed towards her before. Tony? Sure. He screwed around all the time. But, Abby? No, Abigail Sciuto had never been in this much trouble with her boss before.

To make matters much worse, Abby had a feeling that there was a minuscule possibility that she actually deserved to be in her current situation. She could handle it if she was falsely accused. It certainly wouldn't be fun, but she wouldn't have all this _guilt _wiggling around inside her.

Now, Abby would be the first to admit that the incident today hadn't been her shining moment. However, could you look at it from her perspective?

_~Earlier that day~_

"Dinozzo, I need you to head to the base to interview Petty Officer Jemmed's family. Something's off about her husband."

Tony looked up from his paperwork.

"You think he did it?"

Gibbs stared at him lifting a hand and flicking his wrist sharply. Tony flinched involuntarily, ready for the inevitable slap to the back of the head. However, the fact that the two men were on different sides of the bullpen, kept the slap purely a threat.

"Right," Tony nodded, "That's what I'll go figure out."

Gibbs smirked. "You go do that."

"McGee, you're with me."

McGee jumped up, eyes still on his computer screen as he finished typing.

"Where are we going, Boss?" Finally, he looked up and his boss's expression registered in his mind. "I guess I'll find out when we get there," he sighed.

The older man gestured for him to leave the room and McGee walked out in a hurry, slightly uncomfortable with the idea that he was completely unsure where he was venturing off to.

Lastly, he turned to the black clad figure who was relaxing in his chair with her socked feet up on the desk, on top of the stacks of paperwork he'd finished that morning.

"Hold down the fort for me, Abs."

Abby grinned and slipped on the NCIS hat from Gibbs' desk that he rarely bothered to wear.

"Now Gibbs, do you really think anything would happen to NCIS on my watch? And, by the way, where _are_ you taking McGee?"

Gibbs grinned and tugged on one of her carefully made pigtails.

"I'll bring McGee back in one piece. Two tops."

With that, he walked out of the bullpen, leaving Abby to laugh quietly to herself. She really hated when she finished with her evidence before a case was solved. There was no forensics to be done. She couldn't even work on cold cases because she had to stay on stand by in case a new lead turned up and she got more evidence to process.

That only left one thing to do. Snoop through the team's desks. Abby bit her lip and contemplated where to start. She'd been through Gibbs' desk so many times that it had started to become boring. Ziva's desk was empty since she'd moved back to Tel Aviv, and Tony had recently cleaned so there wouldn't be anything fun there. Timmy it was.

Five minutes later, after Abby had faked a forensics emergency to get the maintenance worker to unlock one of the drawers, she was sorting through Tim's assorted junk and pondering what an actual forensics emergency might entail.

When she had decided that evidence locked in another coworker's drawer constituted as a disaster at the highest level, the phone on Gibbs' desk began to ring loudly. Abby jumped up and raced towards her boss's desk. Smiled widely and reclining in her...er rather _Gibbs'_ chair, she picked up the phone.

"NCIS, Abby Sciuto speaking. You probably wanted to talk to Gibbs though, considering you called his phone. Well, maybe not, I sometimes call Tony if I want to talk to McGee because he could be in the middle of tracing a call or something like that. Oh! McGee and Tony are agents here in case you didn't know that. You would if you worked here._ Do_ you work her or-"

"Hey! Would you shut up for a minute? I have information about the Jemmed case."

Abby blinked at the phone, trying to decide if calling this man out on his rudeness was more important than getting the facts about the case. Deciding the case was slightly more important, she sighed and asked, "What do you know?"

"The alley behind the new bakery on third street. Come alone and unarmed. You have thirty minutes."

"That sounds sort of suspici-"

But the caller on the other line had already disconnected. Abby frantically tried to call the members of Gibbs' team, but there was no answer. Grumbling under her breath about Rule Three, she hurried down to her lab for her car keys. She had a lead to follow.

_-~-_

"That was the most irresponsible thing you've ever done, Abigail," Ducky scolded her as he finished patching up the cut on her forehead, before taking her chin between his fingers and tilting her head to look up at him, "and the most dangerous."

Abby bit her lip and swung her legs back and forth where they hung off the autopsy table. Voice trembling she looked into his disappointed eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ducky."

His gaze softened and he caught her in a tight embrace. "Don't scare me like that again, Abby."

She nodded gratefully and scrambled off the autopsy table. She looked at Ducky timidly, absently scuffing her boot against the tiled floor.

"Gibbs wants me to meet him in my lab when we're done here. I think he's mad."

Ducky nodded.

"Yes Abigail, I think he is."

_~Present time~_

So now here she sat.

Gibbs tapped his fingers against the cold metal of her desk, one eyebrow raised, obviously waiting. Abby tapped right back, her black painted fingernails a sharp contrast to Gibbs' calloused hands. If she was already in trouble being a little bit cheeky wouldn't hurt, right?

He caught her fingers and dropped her hand back in her lap.

"Do you want to make this a whole lot worse for yourself by not being cooperative and acting like a smart-aleck?"

Abby looked up at him and shook her head.

"I'm really sorry," she said, voice breaking twice.

Gibbs sighed and reached out to rub her arm soothingly. "I know Abs. But you have to understand how completely dangerous this was. If Tony hadn't noticed the husband was missing, and McGee hadn't tracked your cell phone, you'd be dead right now Abby. He had a knife, as you can probably tell by the massive cut on your forehead," He stopped to take a breath, before continuing on resignedly. "You know I have to punish you now, right?"

Abby winced, ready for him to tell her she was being written up or cut off from Caf-Pow! for a week. Finally, she nodded quietly and he patted her knee gently, smiling sadly. Gibbs dragged his chair to the center of her tiny office and sat down.

"Come here and lie over my lap."

--------

So there's the first chapter of my first story! The next one should be out tomorrow or the next day if I don't get delayed. I should be updating a lot since I took off work with the stomach flu. Nasty bug. I'm not so sure about this story, I haven't quite grown into my writing style yet, but I'd really like to hear what you guys want me to write next. I'll probably stick with Abby for now, but I'd really like to hear about some situations. Also, in the final chapter, would you guys like a flashback of the confrontation, or Tony and McGee having a talk with Abby once Gibbs is done with her?

Thanks and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"W-what?"

Abby stared at Gibbs in confusion. _He's not seriously considering..._

Gibbs reached out and caught her by the wrist, pulling her gently towards him. She leaned against his knees, fidgeting nervously and fiddling with her bracelets. "Gibbs, please...Please don't."

He sighed and rubbed soothing circles in the palm of her hand. "I warned you Abby. Do you remember what I said? About smacking you like Dinozzo?"

Abby nodded. _It wouldn't be on the head._

"Are you ready?"

She squinted her eyes shut tight, hoping to block out the bad situation she was in. When she hesitantly peeked her left eye open, Gibbs was still there, looking up at her. Finally, she squeezed his hand and nodded softly.

Gibbs released her wrist and used the hand on her back to help lay her gently over his knees. Her hands flattened themselves onto the smooth floor.

Abby drew in a long breath and held it there as long as she could. She squinted her eyes shut tight and waited for the first swat. She certainly wasn't disappointed.

Smack!

Gibbs wasn't holding anything back. The strength of his arm caused her bottom to sting and she sniffled and squirmed, already regretting ever walking out that door.

"I'm really sorry, Gibbs," Abby wailed. Her pigtails were starting to come undone, a product of her flailing legs and head. Gibbs didn't seem deterred by her pleas and wriggling.

Finally, Gibbs gave two swats two either side of her butt, and he quickly pulled the woman he considered a daughter up into his embrace.

"It's all over, Abbs," he whispered softly into her ear, combing his fingers through her jet black hair, while his other hand ran up and down back, "You're alright. I've got you."

Abby leaned her head into his chest, wincing and turning her neck when the pressure caused the cut on her forehead to throb. Although, it wasn't near as bad as the sting in her poor bottom. Yeah, Abby definitely wasn't going to be chasing any leads ever, ever again.

_-~-_

Half an hour later, she had a thick blanket doubled over on the floor of her office and a forensics journal laid out in front of her. She needed to pass time until the final evidence was brought down from the Jemmed case, and there was no way that she was sitting down to read. So, Abby would have to settle for lying on the office floor on her stomach.

Just as soon as she'd gotten herself settled, the doors to her lab opened with a swish, and there stood Tony and McGee.

"Hey guys," Abby said nervously, aware of the mascara lines on her face from her earlier crying session. Damn, she'd hoped to wash it off before she saw anyone other than Gibbs. "You have my evidence for me?"

Tony held up the box, but instead of giving it to the scientist on the floor, he kicked it over to the far side of the lab.

"It can wait. You all fixed up?"

He sat down heavily on the blanket, and Abby laid her head in his lap, sighing contentedly. McGee pulled her desk chair out and looked down at the two.

She nodded, "Yeah, Ducky patched me up as soon as we got back."

McGee smiled a bit and playfully nudged her leg with the toe of his shoe.

"That's good, but I think what Dinozzo meant was, did Gibbs fix whatever went wrong in your head that told you that it was an okay idea to go after a suspect alone? Or at all? You aren't a field agent, Abby."

"I know, I know, you guys," she groaned, "I got enough of the lecturing from Gibbs. I get the point." _And my ass does too... _

Tony and McGee locked eyes, before they both slowly nodded. Tony smirked, "Alright Abbs, you've had enough. How did the boss man punish you anyway?"

Abby mumbled under her breath and blushed. "He yelled Tony. That's it. We talked."

Both men found that surprising, considering Gibbs had been storming about and cursing quietly before he had gone done to see her. Had he really been satisfied with just talking?

Tony shrugged. "Fine, sit up for a minute, I need to get comfortable."

Clearly neither agent had even the slightest intention of going back to work that afternoon. Abby shook her head wildly, and refused to sit back on her bottom. Tony's eyes widened.

"So, you and Gibbs had _that_ kind of talk? I'd feel bad for you, but I'm still kind of pissed about this afternoon." In Tony's book, a sore behind beat being shot, stabbed, or blown up, all things that could happen if everyone's favorite forensics scientist went running off into the field whenever she pleased. Still, he knew it hurt like hell and used the hand nearest to her to rub circles on her back. McGee watched from the chair, feeling the same way and offering his silent support.

Tony tapped the back of Abby's head and waited for his surrogate sister to look up.

"Okay then. Both you and McGoogle over there are coming over to my apartment tonight to watch movies. Probie, bring snacks. Abby, no more chasing leads. Got it? You're not Magnum."

_-~-_

_So there we go, there's the conclusion. I am incredibly sorry about the delay, but I needed to take some time to get my head on straight. Turns out, I didn't have the stomach flu, but instead, I've got a baby on the way. I feel fairly stupid for missing that. Anyway, to make up for it, I promise that any story request made in a review or PM will be made. That is, as long as it has Abby as the main character, because she's the character I have the best handle on at the moment. Sorry again!_


End file.
